Shard of Night
by blackknight291
Summary: Yuri and Murata were sent back to the demon kingdom with some unknown power. They must find their way home plus protect the girls who they dragged back with them. A/N:Sorry I don't do well with summary. Hints of OC/Yuri pairing probably. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: The Run In

_**Chapter 1: The Run In**_

There have been weird rumors after the match our baseball team had – girls that have been hanging around the school distracting all players of all kinds of sports. But who would have thought that I would meet those who I hear of from the rumors.

The classes have ended. Yuri and Murata were walking together at the side of the river path, the sky tangent orange; both maintaining their own slow pace. Yuri, busy thinking of a strategy to win against their next match while Murata followed behind him. The two have spent most of their times together as if best-of-friends.

Murata kept walking behind Yuri without saying a word. He could understand what Yuri would be thinking at the moment; he, himself busy, thinking of something.

'Ah!' a girl with high pitched voice screams with the voice trailing.

'?' Murata and Yuri stopped walking; both students heard the voice coming close heading their way so they turned around only to find out two females getting chased by a group of four men – practically all of the men are students.

Yuri's eyes met with the blond haired girl's blue eyes heading towards them. He couldn't look away from the girl somehow feeling different about the blond haired girl. There is something familiar with the blond haired girl which he couldn't explain.

Murata looked at the blond haired girl surprised as if he had not expected to see the girl.

The blond haired girl looked as surprised as Murata.

The other girl behind the blond haired girl, instead of passing Yuri, accidentally bumped onto Yuri's arm ending up falling into the river with him.

Murata turned his head only to see Yuri already falling body into the water. He noticed something odd in the water and so he followed and jumped into the water without second thoughts.

There is some weird light on the area where Yuri had fallen, something that had never happened before and then appeared a shadow.

'**RICA!**'

The blond haired girl stopped running and looked back as she heard the other girl call out her name. She quickly acted as she saw the three falls down towards the river. She rushed towards the three and grabbed hold of the closest person she could reach to her, who is Murata. She pulled Murata's upper uniform which she can grasp closest to her hand. Though she wasn't enough strong to pull Murata back on land only to fall into the water herself. She didn't want to let go seeing that her companion dragged in the water.

A big splash which brought back Yuri and Murata in the demon kingdom; Yuri and Murata were both soaking wet head to toe. But it wasn't the time for them to worry about being wet.

Yuri looked a bit surprised thinking that there was a sense like when he first came to the demon kingdom except for the fact that he got forced into a toilet to go into the demon kingdom. He sat on the low leveled man made fountain under the heat of the sun.

Murata stood up and left the water. He faced Yuri and then glanced at the two uninvited guests. He took special notice on the blond haired girl.

Yuri and Murata were at a town a bit far from Walde's castle. People were starting to gather around them.

A soft cough near where Yuri sat. Yuri and Murata looked beside them and saw at the two girls sitting near them. Both wondered how long have they been at their side or how the two girls were even dragged back to the demon world.

The girls were both stunningly beautiful now that Yuri took a good look. The first girl have a chest nut colored curly hair pass elbow dripping wet and light green eyes, she wore something frilly, though unnoticeable soaking wet. The other girl have blond above shoulder hair and light blue eyes, she wore a dark colored set of clothes.

As some people saw them, they fussed over the two black haired boys as if they were big celebrities. The town's people were pleased to see the two dark haired male – the Maou and the Mage. They pushed their way towards the two black haired guys pushing aside the two girls.

'Heika!' a soldier of the castle greeted while descending the horse. It is Dorcas who happen to be on his way for something that Gwendal had requested of him. He left the side of his horse and found his way to the circle of the crowd where Yuri and Murata were being surrounded.

Murata smiled at Dorcas as the soldier came closer to greet them, 'Good timing.' He walked closer to Dorcas to meet the soldier half way. 'Can you have a carriage get us and some towels?'

It wasn't good that the people are starting to crowd around them.

'Hai!' Dorcas immediately complied after saluting. He returned to his horse as soon as he assured that Yuri and Murata were away from the crowd.

Murata and Yuri pushed the two girls away the crowd.

The blond haired girl hit away Murata's hands away from her and her female companion. She looked disgusted to be touched by the two male. She protected her companion the best she can to avoid her companion touched by Yuri and Murata.

Murata just smiled as he glanced at the two girls follow them.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

A/N: I don't own KKM; just borrowing the storyline a bit and its characters. But I do own the OC here. Please R&R!

Dorcas left the four back to the castle to call out everyone to pick up Yuri and the others. He abandoned his mission believing that assuring Yuri's safety is far more important rather than the task he was asked to do.

The group stood near an old wooden bridge away from the people and the town. There is a long silence before someone spoke.

'Where are we?' the blond haired girl asked in monotone as she held hands with the other girl. She held the other girl's left hand while her right hand tries to dry the girl's clothes by squeezing it. '**Who are you people?**' She asked busy with drying her clothes. She looked at them with her light blue eyes. She didn't flinch or anything as she tries to protect the chest nut haired girl standing close to her giving a distance between them and Yuri. She felt that in their situation, she should have a calm mind quick enough to make any decisions. She considered the two male as enemies at the moment. She looked around the area for any chances of a fast escape under the sun.

Neither Yuri nor Murata expected that there is a chance that they would drag someone to the demon kingdom. It was something that Murata couldn't imagine at that moment. But then Murata thought that there could be a possibility; there stood before him a familiar face – the female with blond hair and blue eyes.

Yuri stared at the girls. He could see in the girls how he was the first time he had arrived to demon kingdom – confused and alone. 'We are at demon kingdom.' He politely introduced the place. 'I'm Shibuya Yuri and this here is Murata Ken.' He left the part being the Maou for he didn't deem it necessary for the girls to know.

Murata eyed the two girls. For a moment, he met eyes with the blond haired girl. He stared at the blond haired girl for a minute as the blond haired female looked back at him.

'I'm Rica and this here is Yuna,' the blond haired girl introduced coldly to the two black haired. She turned her eyes away from Murata; her expression changed for a moment.

Yuna eyed the two black haired male with them. She didn't know who the two are but can understand that the two dark haired males have an idea of what happened to them. 'Can .. Can we … return back?' She asked softly stuttering as she faced Yuri and Murata; though she sounded desperate to find out. She looked so sweet and gentle like a child wanting to play with it mother.

'…' Murata remained silent while looking at the girl who has spoken to him softly. He has a serious expression unsure of what answer he should give to the girl named Yuna. He took a peek at Rica who stayed quiet with a cold expression. It seemed he is anticipating Rica to speak up.

Yuna looked at Yuri and then to Murata. She waited for the either of the two male to answer her.

'We will send you home don't worry!' Yuri uttered with a smile. He carelessly answered Yuna disregarding what might Murata have in mind.

Murata decided to stay silent for the meantime. He figured that the bad feeling he have might be his imagination.

Conrad and the others came to welcome Yuri and the others.

The von Walde''s Castle.

Yuri has gotten a change into a new set of dry clothes. Together with everyone else, he stayed at Gwendal's office. He waited for the two girls to return. Too much had happened to him that it made him tired.

Wolfram has a sour look since they have returned to the castle. He looked frustrated knowing that Yuri had brought not one but two females – good looking to add. He didn't want Yuri to be stolen by any other, man or woman. Even though he had repeatedly uttered that he is Yuri's fiancé, nothing seems to work to fend off other possible rivals. Or that Yuri doesn't have a reaction. He is truly bothered at how unaffected Yuri is for their engagement.

Conrad and the others listened attentively how Yuri and Murata encountered the girls – Yuna and Rica.

Everyone figured that it might be a pass over why the two girls have come to the demon kingdom, Murata thinks otherwise.

'Well then, them staying here is fine for a while at least.' Murata said with a smile. He has hidden his thought behind the innocent smile.

'That's right.' Gunter walked behind Yuri. He looked serious, 'I don't intend to send the Maou right away knowing that he still have so much work to do.'

'Eh?' Yuri looked behind him. He felt discouraged knowing that he will be drowned to work again.

The door creaked open after a knock just when Gunter is about to drag Yuri out of the room.

Yuna stood beside Gisela at the door way. She wanted to return home, she didn't know anyone other than her sister and felt worse; desperate, upon seeing Yuri's face, she rushed towards him and grabbed the young Maou. **'Say could you just send us back?'**

Yuri couldn't help blush seeing that a beauty grabbed him and standing so close. He looked at Yuna, noticed her features.

Wolfram shocked at what Yuna did, he got frustrated. He wanted to separate Yuri from Yuna - and just as he was going to, Rica appeared.

Rica hit Yuna's head lightly with her right palm after an outright sigh as she stood behind Yuna. **'Yuna,'** she called with a troubled look towards Yuna. She didn't look pleased seeing her sister grab a man, nonetheless a stranger.

'Rica?' Yuna turned her head and looked at Rica surprised, released Yuri's clothes, instantly clung onto Rica. She released Rica and then stares at her blond hair sister's attire. She couldn't believe what her sister wore.

Rica wore a one piece brown dress covering half of her thigh, topped with a black long sleeve vest like open. Her figure showing - she wasn't thin or fat; she didn't have much chest and buttocks.

Yuna gazed at Rica as if there is no chance to see her sibling in a dress.

Yuri couldn't help stare himself. He could see clearly Rica's figure.

Rica turned away her attention from Yuna and then looked around the room. She looked at the people in the room, leaned forward as if to bow with respect; then she turned to face Murata.

She had a chance to evaluate everyone based on their appearance. 'So?' she turned to Murata her right hand on her waist and a proud look on her face. 'What were you talking about?' She looked more serious than before, 'Tell us the whole story.'

'Sorry I held her too long,' Anisinna uttered as she entered to the room with a smile, all eyes on her. She pat Rica's left shoulder with over-familiarity. She found an affinity with Rica which she hasn't found for a while within the kingdom. 'I was enjoying myself with her presence. She is quite interesting you know.' She noticed that Rica had this serious expression looking at her.

Rica side glanced to Anisinna as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. She didn't say a word nor made a sound. She wanted to make Anisinna to keep quiet as if to hide something.

Gwendal noticed the atmosphere between Rica and Anisinna but what can he say. He watched quietly, figured that the two women were hiding something.

The others, except for Yuna and Yuri, noticed the eye contact between Rica and Anisinna.

Anisinna left the room after bidding goodbye to everyone, especially to Rica whom she suddenly took a lot of fascination.

The moment they traveled, Murata felt that it wasn't with Yuri's power alone; something forced them to leave the earth to demon kingdom. He decided to consult Shino and Ulrike before talking about it to everyone.

'Well we are unable to send you back for the time but don't worry!' Gunter informs smiling, 'We will send you back!'

Murata looked away hearing Gunter's words. He grew concern of the situation. He started to wonder if there is something about to happen. He grew worried that maybe it would harm Yuri in some way and that they may drag Yuna and Rica into their troubles. He stole a glance at Rica.

Yuna wondered if she could use the opportunity to change herself. She looks at Rica and thought, _'Aah. Maybe Rica can enjoy herself as well here.'_ She smiles sweetly. She wasn't able to detect Rica is worried.

Days passed, Yuna and Rica got used to the demon kingdom. Or at least Yuna got, Rica remains worried.

Wolfram looked displeased as he was accompanying Yuri, Greta and Yuna outside the garden. He thought that Yuna had invaded his space in Yuri and Greta's heart so he vents out his anger to Yuna.

'Aren't you being more stupid?' Wolfram uttered. 'Such a simple thing you didn't know?' He looked at Yuna standing beside Greta. He wanted to make Yuna feel embarrassed and bad.

Greta had asked Yuna a favor which Yuna wasn't able to do. She smiles to Yuna, 'It's alright! I can have Anisinna do it!' She spoke as to not make Yuna feel bad.

'Arigatou Greta!' Yuna smiled to Greta. She pet Greta's head.

Yuri took what Greta is holding and tried to fix it.

'But I'm amazed.' Yuna praised as she looked around her. 'You are actually the king of this place! Somehow it is still hard to grasp. You look normal wherever I look at you.' She stares at Yuri.

Wolfram shielded Yuri from Yuna. He glares at Yuna, 'I will repeat myself that he is my **fiancé**! I won't allow anyone to come close to him!'

Yuri felt awkward. He really wanted to clear the misunderstanding but somehow things just kept on hoping and no one looked bothered, well except at the first time that when Wolfram declared it and Yuna and Rica looked at him indifferently.

Conrad came. He saw Yuri and the others talking and so he went and join in.

'Conrad!' Yuri called with a smile. He turned his attention to Conrad and smiled.

Greta welcomed Conrad as Yuri did.

'What were you doing by the way?' Yuri asked Conrad as he changed the subject.

Conrad smiled gently towards Yuri, 'Nothing. I just went out to check the village.'

Yuri could tell that Conrad had no intention of telling what actually Conrad did, but he trusted Conrad the most so whatever it is, he believed in time Conrad would say it. He gave a smile and let the matter go.

Meanwhile, Rica is busy worrying how she and her sister will return home. She worries that every time she sees Yuna, her sister is adapting too well at the castle; it concerns her that in time, it'll be difficult to leave for the both of them. She decided to discuss the matter with Murata.

'Yuna is adapting here too well,' Rica stated stood beside Murata a bit unsure that what Yuna is feeling is right. She accompanied Murata after she had gone to meet Anisinna; she met Murata on the way heading to the oracle's temple. The two of them stopped for a moment for a rest. 'I'm beginning to wonder if we can even return home.' She looked a bit gloomy and then eyed Murata with an expression, _When will we go home…._

Murata sighed, 'That's why you invited me for a walk huh?' He thought that Rica have not changed since he had met her. 'I guess I was expecting too much.' He kept to everyone secret that he knows Rica as he saw it is what Rica wanted.

'What else is there?' Rica asked facing Murata with a blank look.

'We are still trying to find a way.' Murata informed. 'I've talk to someone who can help; we are still trying to figure out what you said too. We are being cautious too - I don't want anything to happen. And I understand that you know that very well. I explained the situation to you first hand.' He paused, 'I gave you too much privilege already.'

'AAAnd I feel grateful you trust me.' Rica uttered sarcastically.

'So, how are you doing?' Murata changed the topic. He grinned facing Rica, 'Your sword practice, it's been a week already. I doubt you'd stay still. Of course I'd keep quiet about it, R-I-C-A.'

She didn't like the way he put it. Well in any case she practically couldn't avoid working with Murata since he alone shares something similar with her.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: The Creature

Chapter 3: The Creature

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM. R&R.

'Ta … Taichou!' Yozak called in a broken voice as he rushed towards Yuri riding a horse. He looked worried, rough and ragged; covered with blood, his clothes torn. He barely used the strength he has left to sit on the horse. He found Yuri accompanied by Wolfram, Greta and Conrad at the castle grounds. He broke the warm morning.

'Yo… Yozak?' Yuri called with worry. He is ready to call for Gisela when Conrad walked over to Yozak. He looked at the orange haired man; he didn't expect to see Yozak covered in blood and wounds. He approached Yozak as the blood covered man left the horse. He tried to help Yozak along with Conrad and Wolfram.

'His highness has been attacked by some unknown creatures,' Yozak informed in a loud voice as he pants tired after riding the horse back to the castle where Gwendal is. He didn't care if he has become disrespectful towards Yuri, what he knew was that the news he brought is far more important. 'I don't know what they are but currently Gunter is holding them to prevent to get to his Highness… Ugh… They are just too strong for us.'

Yuri stares at Yozak with worry; back at his head he wondered if Murata is safe with Rica, the last time he heard is that Murata have been accompanied by Rica. He remembered about Yuna, 'Where is Yuna?'

'She's looking at the kitchen I think.' Greta uttered. 'She said she wanted to cook something for us.' Although as a child, she understood the atmosphere.

'Don't let her know what happened.' Conrad softly spoke as he looked at Greta. 'You go and let Anissinna know though. We will leave it to her care.' He faced Yozak. 'Stay here for now.'

Yozak didn't want to stay; he wanted to help just as much, but he knows too well he will be a burden and so he agrees.

There was no time to wait for Gwendal. Conrad let Yozak go and inform Gwendal what had happened while he along with few other soldiers head towards the oracle temple.

Yuri insisted on coming as well worried about Murata and Rica.

Wolfram could not forget what Yozak said along the way, that Gunter had a hard time fighting. He had known Gunter as one of the best fighter in the kingdom and yet to be cornered. He began to wonder about the creature that had cornered Gunter.

Meanwhile, at the temple, Murata and Rica hid behind Gunter. They looked at the creature that stood tall. The creature looked like a shadow or a fog that took shape of a lion.

'I am sorry your _Highness_.' Gunter apologized as he tried to at least become a shield for Rica and Murata. 'I am afraid I cannot hold on any longer. These creatures…' Not once was he able to hit the creature.

Murata glanced at their side. There were a lot of bodies, lives sacrificed just that he and Rica be protected. He didn't like it that even Shino was forced to a corner unable to leave the temple trapped in the building like a caged bird.

'_Ken!' _Rica whispered close to Murata's ear. She grasped on Murata's sleeve.

Murata looked at Rica and saw that she is worried; he tried to protect Rica with his body at least. He had thought at least Rica…

'Please try to escape.' Gunter uttered panting. His body couldn't take anymore damage. His body reaching the limit and yet he wasn't able to hit the creature once.

'**BAKA!'** Rica shouted. 'You will die if you stay here as well!' She didn't like the thought of abandonment, not especially those she knows.

There is a sound of the hooves of horse coming.

Conrad arrives with back up as he gallops riding the horse along with the soldiers. He was surprised at what he saw at the oracle's temple. He had not expected the scene.

There were bodies all over covered in blood. There was no sign of life. The building structure somehow destroyed.

'Wha…' Yuri was shocked. He didn't know what or how to react taken back. It is the first time he had seen a blood covered scene up close. It wasn't for a boy to see.

Conrad figured it may become too traumatic for the young Maou so he asked Wolfram to leave the place.

Wolfram went to drag Yuri away immediately. He understood that it wasn't something that Yuri is used to.

'Shibuya!' Murata called out of worry. He saw Yuri argue with Wolfram. He didn't want to endanger Yuri in anyway since Yuri had been the most important to him the most.

The creature the size of a van and in the shape of a lion faced Yuri. It growled as it faced Yuri with an intention of attacking the young Maou.

'**Heika be careful!**' Gunter shouted. He was about to attack the creature with his last few remaining strength when Rica pulled him back.

'**Don't be an idiot!**' Rica shouts at Gunter. '**You are in no condition to fight!**' She grabbed tightly on Gunter. 'Do you really want to die?'

'_This creature…_' Yuri muttered, '_This creature did this…_' He couldn't believe what had happened to the people that lay on the ground. He could not even determine if anyone survived blinded by the blood shed.

'Someone is controlling it.' Murata informed. 'Just leave this place for now.'

Conrad didn't take notice of what Murata said. He attacked the creature with the other soldiers but not a scratch did they make on it. His attack made no difference.

'_I don't know if I can do it but..._' Rica stared at the creature and thought what she can do. What she is seeing wasn't good; she can clearly see that they were in a disadvantage.

Conrad and the other soldiers tried their best to protect Yuri. They tried to push the enemy away, at least out of the temple just to get to Murata.

Against the one creature, no one could scratch it. The creature is much too powerful to handle.

Yuri snapped seeing that Conrad receive a direct hit from the creature. He couldn't take to see another blood shed or somebody get killed, although even with his power was useless against the creature.

Yuri looked at the creature while in his Maou form. '_From what place have you come from…_' His eyes filled with rage. He intended to bring the creature to its home. As the Maou, he figured the best way is to send the creature back to its home.

'_What now?_' Murata thought he tried to figure out a way to kill off the creature that Yuri somehow ignited its anger. He knew that even his power was not enough to defeat the creature, especially since his ability focuses on amplifying.

Yuri uses the power of the water and tried to over power the creature but he wasn't able to do much damage to the creature in any way. His magic is like hitting a child.

The creature's rage only grew and had focuses itself on Yuri.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: Dsperation

Chapter 4: Desperation

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM. R&R.

Yuri uses the power of the water and tried to over power the creature but he wasn't able to do much damage to the creature. His magic is similar to how a parent hits his child; regardless he continues his vigor to fight, having in mind to protect everyone.

The creature's rage only grew and had focuses itself on Yuri.

Rica seeing that the situation had gone to worst, her expression changed. She removed her worries, stood with a serious expression facing the creature after stepping up. Her blond hair turned black as night as it grew long pass her arms, her eyes turned in the shade of amethyst. 'Oi.' She called to the creature. 'Play time is over. Show your true form!' Even as she spoke the creature only focused itself on Yuri. She looked cold and annoyed that she got ignored.

'**Rica!'** Murata called out of worry and surprise. But he knew that whatever Rica is planning, with her personality, no one can stop her.

The creature continues to ignore Rica.

Rica took a deep breathe, prepares herself for an attack. She looks at the creature with a ready fist; jumps up towards the creature; hits the creature with her right fist on the head. Unlike others, her attack is successful that surprised everyone.

The expression of the creature changes, begun to change target; it is ready to devour Rica enraged at what she did to him.

Rica looked calm and was instantly protected by ice that appeared out of nowhere after landing right before the creature attacked her.

The ice shield was rendered useless though just when everyone else thought it could be useful against the creature. Rica was able to escape before the creature got to her, jumped away before the creature reached her. The broken pieces of ice turned red, the shade of blood. The ice shield tinted with red reconstructed enclosed the creature sealing the creature inside.

Everyone conscious is in disbelief to see the miracle that Rica performed.

Yuri looked at Rica while in his Maou state. 'You have done well to pro –'

Rica remained silent as if she didn't hear Yuri, kept staring at the blood cage that she created to seal the creature. Her hair color and eye color reverted back. 'That is not enough about this that jail cell won't hold it for long.' She uttered in a matter of fact tone.

And just as Rica alleged the ice she had created got destroyed. The creature eyed everyone looked ready to retaliate; it suddenly disappears into smoke.

None of the people standing were able to make a move.

'Called by its master I suppose.' Yuri uttered. He reverts back slowly. He suddenly felt weak.

Conrad went to Yuri's side. 'Are you alright?' He helped Yuri stand up.

'Everyone…' Yuri muttered. Just like always, he was much more concerned with the others.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: Defeat

Chapter 4: Desperation

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM. R&R.

Yuri uses the power of the water and tried to over power the creature but he wasn't able to do much damage to the creature. His magic is similar to how a parent hits his child; regardless he continues his vigor to fight, having in mind to protect everyone.

The creature's rage only grew and had focuses itself on Yuri.

Rica seeing that the situation had gone to worst, her expression changed. She removed her worries, stood with a serious expression facing the creature after stepping up. Her blond hair turned black as night as it grew long pass her arms, her eyes turned in the shade of amethyst. 'Oi.' She called to the creature. 'Play time is over. Show your true form!' Even as she spoke the creature only focused itself on Yuri. She looked cold and annoyed that she got ignored.

'**Rica!'** Murata called out of worry and surprise. But he knew that whatever Rica is planning, with her personality, no one can stop her.

The creature continues to ignore Rica.

Rica took a deep breathe, prepares herself for an attack. She looks at the creature with a ready fist; jumps up towards the creature; hits the creature with her right fist on the head. Unlike others, her attack is successful that surprised everyone.

The expression of the creature changes, begun to change target; it is ready to devour Rica enraged at what she did to him.

Rica looked calm and was instantly protected by ice that appeared out of nowhere after landing right before the creature attacked her.

The ice shield was rendered useless though just when everyone else thought it could be useful against the creature. Rica was able to escape before the creature got to her, jumped away before the creature reached her. The broken pieces of ice turned red, the shade of blood. The ice shield tinted with red reconstructed enclosed the creature sealing the creature inside.

Everyone conscious is in disbelief to see the miracle that Rica performed.

Yuri looked at Rica while in his Maou state. 'You have done well to pro –'

Rica remained silent as if she didn't hear Yuri, kept staring at the blood cage that she created to seal the creature. Her hair color and eye color reverted back. 'That is not enough about this that jail cell won't hold it for long.' She uttered in a matter of fact tone.

And just as Rica alleged the ice she had created got destroyed. The creature eyed everyone looked ready to retaliate; it suddenly disappears into smoke.

None of the people standing were able to make a move.

'Called by its master I suppose.' Yuri uttered. He reverts back slowly. He suddenly felt weak.

Conrad went to Yuri's side. 'Are you alright?' He helped Yuri stand up.

'Everyone…' Yuri muttered. Just like always, he was much more concerned with the others.

TBC…

Chapter 5: Defeat

BlackKnight291: Okay, let's just make one thing clear - I don't own KKM **BUT** I do own Rica and Yuna. If the characters of KKM my seem different, I apologize cause _it is my own fan fiction. _I appreciate the read and review!

Yuri awakened. He learned about the damage and how Shino got concealed inside the shrine with Ulrike after reverting back to the normal Yuri Shibuya.

They rested inside the temple after their great ordeal with the creature.

'We were surprised.' Ulrike uttered with a sad expression facing everyone in the room. 'Both Shino-sama and I were locked here by something. That creature easily….' Trying to recall what happened to them made her tremble.

'But what was it after?' Wolfram questioned. He wondered the chances that it could have come to take Yuri away. Of course he wouldn't allow it. He was ready as always to protect Yuri from anything if by chance it is after Yuri.

'Oi.' Rica called the attention of the others in the same room. 'Where is Yuna?' she asked in a soft voice as she tries to hide her face. She sat far away from everyone against the corner curled up.

'Don't worry,' Conrad answered with a smile while looking at Rica. 'She is safe back in the castle.' He put up his usual character to ease the tension.

Rica gave out a sigh of relief knowing that Yuna is somewhere safe; though she got irritated that Conrad could even put a smiling face.

'Forget about her!' Wolfram uttered angrily. 'Look at what happened here?' He is more concerned with what happened to a while ago. Who wouldn't be, seeing as that his fiancé nearly got killed before his eyes.

'Are you alright?' Murata asked Rica ignoring Wolfram. He went to see how Rica is doing on the side seeing that she refuse to join in the conversation, as if it is normal for him to see her.

Wolfram got annoyed that he was openly ignored by Murata.

Murata a few meters away from Rica got stipulated away by her.

'I'm fine!' Rica mutters. 'Just don't come!' She sounded depressed.

Yuri stares at Rica. He looks at Rica worried, of course anyone who says "don't come" would want to.

Murata sighs. He left Rica alone figuring Rica would keep ignoring him anyway; he listens to the conversation.

'We need to stricken the defense now because of that attack.' Gunter uttered. He sat on the floor resting after all he received the most damage from the creature.

Gwendal arrived at the scene followed by Gisela and Yozak and few others. He had brought with him help after hearing what had happened.

Those who managed to survive the fight were brought back in the temple to be taken care of.

'We couldn't touch it.' Conrad uttered. His wounds got cleaned. There is a lingering feeling of disgust knowing that he wasn't able to protect Yuri with his own hands.

'We will need to search for it.' Gwendal uttered. 'Although it is dangerous we must prevent it from harming others.'

'How did it appear suddenly?' Wolfram asked. It was a mystery how a creature would appear suddenly.

'**That is it.**' Gunter uttered with displeased expression. '**Suddenly**.' He emphasized. 'It was too quick. It first launched an attack on the guards and then towards us. Everything happened too fast.' He lowers his head, evokes the attack that the creature did to him – to them.

'But to harm everyone…' Yuri uttered with a sad expression. He recalled the brutal scene of what happened in the castle.

Murata approached Yozak, 'You are in no position to fight. Why not bring with you Rica back to the castle?' He points towards the unconscious Rica leaning against the wall.

'You…' Shino looked at Murata.

Murata glanced to Shino. He has a cold expression.

Meanwhile, Yuna had somehow gotten lost as she was looking for Rica. She ended up in a place that somehow far different from where she has been. She looked around and couldn't find her way back. She couldn't see a single life form in the town, when suddenly she got caught from behind. Before she could find out who it was, she fell unconscious.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6: News 1

Chapter 6: News 1

Black Knight291: I don't own KKM, only **YUNA and RICA.**

Everyone tried to forget the fight that happened with the unknown creature. They tried to make up for it someway or another.

Yuri went back to his room with Wolfram. He thought what would have happened if Rica hadn't pulled of something. He begun to think that he should grow stronger in order to protect those who are important to him.

Gwendal went over to his office with Conrad, Gunter, Murata, and Yozak. They talked about what happened.

'I would like you to keep quiet about what happened back then.' Murata requested. 'At least especially to Yuna; I don't want her to get worried.'

'I see.' Yozak uttered. 'So you know about that girl, you weren't surprised what happened there; though everyone practically wanted to ask.' Things didn't come to him as a surprise anymore.

'Well it's a long story.' Murata uttered. 'Anyway we can ask her help to do a bit of things around here. I made a deal with her after all.' He suddenly claps his hands together. 'Well enough about her, let's do something about that creature first.'

Yozak, Conrad, and Gunter recalled their face off with the creature. Hard to swallow but they were useless against it. It was one of their greatest humiliations as soldiers and protectors of the young Maou.

'I'll send out soldier to each village.' Gwendal uttered. 'I won't let them face it off alone of course.'

'I'll talk to Shino and see what I can find.' Murata uttered. He waived goodbye and then left the room.

A soldier ran frantically at the corridor running pass the people. He ignored everyone but when he got called by Murata and was questioned what and why he ran for, he stopped. In the castle, there is no one else that he should disrespect that causes his life other than Murata and Yuri.

'Hmm?' Murata stared at the soldier. 'You saw foreign looking man? Nearby at the xxx huh.' He thought how it could cause alarm even if the foreigner is looking for Yuri. He left Rica's side.

Rica stayed in the background and listened. She didn't look like she cared.

'Hai!' the soldier answered a little bit tense. 'Right now he is being tended in the village. But he seeks audience with the Maou before he lost consciousness as told by the one who found him. The man is heavily injured. He had been fighting one of those creatures. He saved the town from havoc but injured himself terribly.'

Rica looked surprised. She thought, _'Who would be an idiot here that would face a creature he knows he can't win with.'_

'_Well it isn't a good time right now.'_ Murata wished to say at least. Even he had thought that unnecessary contact with the outsiders is unwise. 'Let me take care of it. You haven't informed the others correct?'

'No. Not yet.' The soldier replied all stiff. He answered Murata as a soldier. 'You are the first one that I had informed it to.' He is about to excuse himself when Murata stopped him.

'It's fine.' Murata said as he waived to the soldier to stay and talk to him. He is in deep though thinking what the best action for the moment is. 'Bring us to that man you speak of. I don't need Yuri or Gwendal to see it since I'll be enough. They are busy themselves.' He knew well how Gwendal tries to prioritize Yuri's safety and around the castle and he wouldn't try to interfere with it.

'But sir -.' The soldier looked reluctant to do as Murata ordered to. Even he as a soldier knows of the possible consequences if he were to do such a thing. 'It could be dangerous. Maybe –.'

'Don't worry!' Murata said with a smile. 'I have someone with me who I can rely on.' He glanced at Rica close to him. He had intended to make Rica come with him since the beginning and make use of her. He pulled her close and pointed her to the soldier. 'This person!'

The soldier looked surprised at Murata's declaration. He couldn't believe that Murata would say such an easy thing with a smile. He had heard about the female visitors but did not hear of the women able to fight. He looked worried, thought that Murata is playing a joke.

Rica looked surprised to hear what Murata said that she stood up. '_**What are you thinking?**_' She whispered to Murata. 'I can't be your companion! You should know that of all people why.' She tried to reason with Murata, but she knew in part of her mind it would be impossible, she is talking to Murata who have the same logic with

'**It's fine!**' Murata repeated with a smiled. 'Besides in this area no one would care. Besides, weren't you the one saying you want to be useful?'

Rica stared at Murata and then sighed. She couldn't argue anymore with Murata and let it be Murata's way. 'Fine, at least I don't think that those creatures would not appear at that place.' She glanced at the soldier who looked worried. She understood his worries but didn't say a word.

Meanwhile, Yuri is bore with Gunter on his case. He is reading all the reports that piled up. He stopped and rests his arms on the table.

'Heika!' Gunter uttered with a cough. 'It'll only be few things and you can rest.' He stood close to Yuri's seat as he assists the young Maou.

'Where is Greta?' Yuri asked as he started again his work.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7: Request

Chapter 7: Traveling Companions

blackknight291: I don't own KKM; just borrowing the storyline a bit and its characters; though I do own the OC here. Please R&R!

'Where is Greta?' Yuri asked as he started again his work. He was in the care of Gunter finishing up the file that Gunter had sorted out for him.

'She is with one of the twins. Currently, Wolfram is accompanying them as well.' Gunter answered. 'Apparently, he couldn't leave Greta.'

Gunter has another thing in mind. He keeps Yuri distracted as the others had planned. And he is doing it pretty well for the sake of the young Maou.

'_Lucky them.' _Yuri had thought staring at a paper. She got tired looking only at papers. He believed that he should be more concerned finding things about the creatures that attacked Murata at the shrine.

A loud bang, as a soldier burst into the room where Yuri is. He was expecting that Gwendal would be present but the von Walde's Excellency is nowhere to be seen. He decided to let Gunter handle the matter since Gunter has the same standing point.

'You are rude to Heika!' Gunter uttered displeased at the behavior that Dorcas exhibited. He had expected more discipline and respect from the soldier.

'Hai! I apologize!' the soldier lowered his head in Yuri's presence. 'Where is Walde-sama?' he asked as his eyes round the room.

'What is it?' Gunter asked in Gwendal's stead. He understood that the nameless soldier would not display such rude behavior if it really wasn't a big matter. 'Gwendal isn't here due to some business.' He walked closer to the soldier to have a better hearing of what the soldier had to report.

'His Highness is going to the town without an escort.' Dorcas uttered reluctantly. 'He refuses to bring someone with him.'

Gunter sighed, 'He is as irresponsible as Heika sometimes.' He tilts his head and shook it.

'But what do they want to do there?' Yuri asked with a hint of envy in his voice.

'The… There is a foreigner looking for you Heika.' Dorcas informed which he forgot to include in his report to Murata. 'He wishes to speak with you directly. His Highness decided to go though before I could finish about my report.'

'Have they left yet?' Gunter asked. He was hoping for a favorable answer.

'Not yet.' Dorcas answered. 'They are currently –'

The sound of the horses' cry and hoofs running.

The soldier sweat drop and turned pale. He couldn't find any excuse; he knew the sounds he heard could only mean that Murata and Rica could not wait for him any longer. 'Though they had just left.' He closed his eyes; felt ashamed that he couldn't assure that Murata and Rica would stay put. He is sure that he would receive a scolding.

Gunter walked close to the window and then checked out. He saw Murata and Rica rode out the castle. He sighed. He turned to face Dorcas, 'So where is it? I'm sure those two will head there.'

'I didn't tell them all the details.' Dorcas said. He thought how Murata and Rica would find the foreigner if he didn't tell them. He imagined that Murata and Rica running aimlessly outside around the castle.

Gunter sighed. He thought, _'Those two are probably going to use their own capability whatever it is' He faced Dorcas, _'Prepare my horse!' And tell the others about what you told me. Have the soldiers follow me.'

'How about me?' Yuri asked. 'Can I come with you?' He looked at Gunter hoping that his teacher would say yes.

'I wish that you could but I am not sure that it would be safe for you.' Gunter said. He became teary eyed recalling the fight he had at the Shino Castle unable to protect Murata. 'I am not even sure if I can protect you myself. I'd rather die than put you in a far greater danger! It is best for you to stay here and finish those.'

Meanwhile, Gwendal riding on his horse, accompanied by few of his attendants returning to the castle met coincidentally Murata and Rica on the road. He had not expected to meet the two.

Murata and Rica slows down their horses' pace. They could not avoid Gwendal that they have been seen.

'Where are the two of you going?' Gwendal asked. He questioned Murata and Rica; he pulled a stop near Murata.

'Well we were planning to meet someone.' Murata said with a smile. He didn't intend to hide anything from Gwendal. He felt it would be useless to try and hide things from Gwendal.

'**Someone.**' Gwendal repeated as he eyed Murata and Rica. He couldn't believe that, the _person,_ Murata said can be taken lightly—that the person that Murata wished to meet is someone that could be trusted. He faced his attendants and said, 'I'll come with his Highness and this girl. You can return to the castle on your own. Report to Gunter what it is that we came across.'

Gwendal's attendants chorused firmly, 'Hai!' There is nothing that they could do but follow.

'Are you sure?' Murata asked facing Gwendal. 'That report should be reported by you.' He ignored the soldiers leaving back to the castle.

'Rather than leave the two of you alone.' Gwendal answered in a matter-of-fact tone. He felt responsible. He felt that as the strongest he should protect Murata and Rica.

'Suit yourself.' Murata said with a smile.

Gwendal turned around his horse and rode with Murata and Rica following the path that Murata and Rica had been following. He had not seen Rica use her ability so he couldn't just leave Murata in her care.

'Is that the foreigner?' Murata asked the owner of the house. He stood near Gwendal while Rica stood beside the foreigner lying on the bed.

They entered the small house of a married couple with other people from the town peeking in.

'Hai.' The owner answered. 'He is the one that suddenly appeared. He walked in to the village covered in blood and wounds from the forest. We don't know who he is or where he has come from for he suddenly fell unconscious all of a sudden before us.'

Murata noticed Rica's gaze at the foreigner is gentle, something that he hadn't seen for a while. He looked at the man lay on the bed.

- Silver hair, light white complexion – an embodiment of holiness and beauty.

Murata thought, '_Who wouldn't be attracted to the man? HE is beautiful in any angle._'

'He wish an audience with the Maou.' another man close to Murata uttered in a soft voice. 'Although he had saved us but still –'

Rica was too focused for a moment looking at the foreigner before she realized that Murata is looking at her. She turned her head and looks at Murata with a serious expression.

Rica and Murata exchanged looks.

Murata could tell that there is something that Rica wish to say. He sighed, 'What is it?'

Rica paused hesitant a bit facing Murata, 'Can we bring him with us?' She hid her face from Murata; her head facing the foreigner on the bed. 'If you don't mind, I can give him my room. I can sleep anywhere in the palace.'

Murata looked surprised at Rica's request. He didn't find it harmful, rather he found it amusing so he accepted it, 'You don't have to ask that. If you want, just say so. That's enough.'

Gwendal found Murata's decision a bit dangerous. They didn't know what the foreigner wants with Yuri so the foreigner could be a threat. 'We shouldn't bring him with us.' He uttered. 'We don't know where he had come from.'

'I know where he does.' Rica uttered. 'He is someone that you could trust. You need not to worry. Believe me.'

'So that's what she said.' Murata voiced; he faced Gwendal. 'It'll be fine. Maybe we can get some answer from this guy as well.'

Gwendal sighed. He couldn't answer back. He figured the best he could do is protect Yuri and Murata from any harm.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8: Foreign Angel

Chapter 8: Foreign Angel

A/N: I don't own KKM; just borrowing the storyline a bit and its characters; though I do own the OC here. Please R&R!

Yuri looked surprised as Murata and co arrived carrying someone upon their return.

Gwendal himself remained silent with how things turned out. He glanced at Murata and then towards the man that they had brought with them.

'Who is that?' Yuri asked as Rica dragged Gwendal to carry the foreigner. He noticed that the foreigner was another bishounen. He follows to the room to see the foreigner Murata had brought.

'It's a long story.' Murata answered. 'Anyway he needs to rest.' He looked at Gwendal with a smile. 'Arigatou!'

Gwendal understood the meaning behind Murata's actions. He left after he had brought the foreigner in a room on the bed. He called for Gisela to see the condition the foreigner is in. He left Conrad in charge to protect Yuri and Murata.

'What happened to him?' Yuri asked standing close to Murata. He kept his eyes on the foreigner as Rica stood by the foreigner's side.

Murata pulled Yuri along with Conrad to one side to talk. 'He was given treatment but it wasn't enough.' He said in a low tone. He took a peek at Rica then faced the two standing close to the foreigner they have rescued. 'His injuries have healed a bit but he is still weak. To add to that, that man hadn't woken up either.' He said to Yuri. He couldn't recklessly tell Yuri everything what he thought of.

'_**Ah!**_' Yuri gawks at Rica. He didn't expect to see Rica kiss the foreigner on the lips let alone. He hasn't seen anyone do such a bold thing out in the open, and so willingly.

'Geez… Yuri just disappeared!' Wolfram complained as he walked in the room searching for Yuri. He is bewildered as Yuri as he saw Rica kissing the foreigner on the bed in the lips as if it was nothing.

'Rica?' Yuna called. She peeked in the room as she followed Wolfram. She is shocked at what she had to see. Her face turned red. She couldn't believe what Rica did and to who. Her face slowly turned red out of anger.

Wolfram covered Greta's eyes preventing his **daughter** to see the kiss.

'_Shi … Shin wake up … please_.' Rica muttered in a soft voice with a sad face close to crying before she fell unconscious on top of the man's body.

'What's wrong?' Gisela arrived and saw Rica on top of the man. She didn't understand what is going on; she went to see the status of the two as Murata asked. She checked if the foreigner and Rica were alright.

'Are they alright?' Yuri asked in a soft voice with worry as he approached Gisela's side; he couldn't sit still unable to calm down until he heard Gisela's verdict.

Gisela heaved a sigh of relief knowing that Rica and the foreigner were still fine. She faced Yuri and smiled. 'Rica-san just fell unconscious. And this man…' She side glanced at the man.

Gwendal removed Rica away from the foreigner's body and lifted the unconscious Rica like a princess in his arms.

Gisela looked up for a moment to Gwendal and Rica and then turned her attention to the foreigner. She stared at the body of the man after Gwendal removed the body of Rica. '**He is actually healing.**' She looked at the foreigner's body that is slowly healing. She stared at the cuts slowly disappearing in the body.

The foreigner's eyes twitched until he fully opened his eyes. He woke up. He turned his head to the side and faced Gisela with his amethyst eyes. 'Where am I?' There is a calm look on his face. He saw Rica at his side and then embraced her without regard to the people in the room.

Yuna stared at the foreigner sat up on the bed with hatred. She happens to walk pass by the room searching for Rica. **'What are you doing here?'** she asked surprised as if she had seen a ghost. **'How did you get here?'** She approached the bed where Rica and Gwendal shares, pulls Rica close to her side and glares at the man foreigner that woke up as if to protect her sister from the man.

'You... You know him?' Yuri asked Yuna stuttering. He looked pleased that everything might have seem easier but then noticed that Yuna's tone of speaking is filled of abhorrence.

Yuna looked away; her hands trembling with anger. 'He is Shin, and **supposedly** a family friend. At least he used to be until he got banned from seeing Rica by mother.' At the tone of her voice, the others could tell she wasn't pleased to see the foreigner. She really loathed the foreigner.

'I don't know if I should speak knowing these people will side with you.' Shin, the foreigner, combed back his silver hair with his right hand. 'It would be pointless to try and defend myself, though the fact still remains that I didn't do anything that would harm Rica.' He looked at Yuna. 'To think that I would do something so cruel and cause harm is unheard of. I am misunderstood and that I couldn't do anything at the moment, besides, you wouldn't have understood anything.'

Yuna faced Shin with rage. 'Then how would you explain the scene that mother and I saw? She saw you kissing Rica! We, **she** is just eight years old then! Wouldn't it count as child harassment? You stepped over the line!' She glared at Shin. 'Even I as a child know that! Rica should have shouted for help but she trusted you too much!'

'…' Shin stayed quiet and understood that Yuna's rage is justified. He didn't have anyway of explaining or making Yuna to understand what he did have a justified reason, or at least he felt he shouldn't carelessly say things to Yuna and their mother. He knew well that the way things are, it is best to stay quiet and be misunderstood rather than have the truth known for the time being.

'You aren't denying it huh.' Murata uttered. He sighed. He faced Gwendal and looked at Rica still unconscious. He wondered if he should say something to defend Shin for Rica's sake.

Yuna faced Gwendal, 'Please take her away from him! I don't need him to dirty her more.'

Shin flinched. He hated the fact that Yuna see him as an eyesore for Rica; but he didn't Yuna as a whole.

Gwendal sighed. He couldn't believe that he is caught up in a family matter.

Gisela left Shin's side and talked to Gwendal to bring Rica to Anisinna's place for the time being. She excused herself knowing that Rica might need her more than Shin.

Shin smiled back to Gisela as a sign of understanding.

Gwendal left carrying Rica with Yuna following behind.

Yuna stopped at the doorway and faced Shin. 'You are banned from touching Rica or even getting near her!' she commanded. 'As long as I'm here I won't allow you!' She followed Gwendal leave the room.

'…' Yuri was speechless. He looked at Shin looking depressed. He didn't know the words to say, it isn't his place to interfere.

'_I can't tell them.'_ Shin mutters. He looked troubled. 'How I wished it was their father who saw me that time.'

'I don't know what is going on but I suggest you do as what Yuna wish for the meantime.' Murata uttered. 'Besides whoever saw you wouldn't have gone well. Just think of the age gap between you two.' He paused, 'Anyway past is past. Rica doesn't hate you so I guess it isn't that bad.'

Shin glanced at Murata. He hesitated before speaking, 'You know her situation and if I recall you are that child - Murata Ken was it not; the child who I saw in the institution that Rica got brought to frequently.'

Murata stared at Shin. 'Well yeah I did meet her lot of times, especially in the past - when we were kids that is. Her mother pushed her to attend that counseling despite her father's continuous protests that caused quite a commotion whenever they would come in the institution. Her father understood her situation, or at least I'd like to say he believed in her.' He paused and thought how fortunate that Rica would have someone believe in her so easily, a family even; he recalled the pain he felt when his family looked at him indifferently.

Yuri looked at Shin and then to Murata. 'So you have known the two of them?' He looked surprised that Murata didn't tell him knowing the twins. 'Why hide it?'

'I am only familiar with Rica.' Murata corrected. 'I only heard about Yuna from Rica herself a few times. She rarely mentions about her family - except her father whom she seems to have large affection to aside from her sister.'

Gwendal returned. He looked around the room and then found himself a place.

'How was she?' Shin asked with concern. He sat on the side of the bed.

'Yuna refuse to leave Rica's side.' Gwendal answered as he closed the door behind him. 'It seems that she'll keep at it while you are here.'

'Great!' Shin looked troubled as he sounded sarcastic.

'Why did you or how did you come here?' Murata asked. 'I don't suppose that you have a demon blood in you or something.'

Shin looked up. 'Uh yeah.' He side glanced. 'It'll be hard to explain at the moment but I'll tell you my purpose of visit. I went here in hope of talking to the demon king. I have a bad news actually. And well I would like to ask you to all go in to hiding for the moment, with protection of course.'

'?' Yuri wondered what it could be. 'Well I'm the one you probably want.' He smiled.

'What or why?' Gwendal asked. He is careful of what he spoke of before Shin. He still couldn't trust what Shin says.

Shin paused. 'I don't know how I can say it but I guess I should.' He faced everyone in the room with a serious expression. 'You might say it is a blunder, but then again, the others have been too lax. Those people let evil fill in their hearts. **They** became too greedy, lustful – all that a human could possess of all sorts of negative energy. It is hard for them to control that a great evil overthrew the current leader. Right now, the leader, who is soft-hearted, is in hiding as few of us had suggested. Until we figure it out, we need to hide the possible sources of power that **those** guys may use.'

'What are you actually trying to say?' Conrad asked. He couldn't understand what Shin wants to convey.

Shin looks at Conrad. He stood up, faced everyone with a dignified expression. 'There are unknown creatures have appeared here. Correct?'

'Ye... Yeah.' Yuri answered. He recalls the beast that threatened Gunter's life and everyone else.

'The balance of what my group is maintaining collapsed, and somehow, someone is trying to make sure its course to destruction.' Shin continued. 'I traveled to search for sources of power to keep the balance somehow. Creatures kept crossing the boundaries and thus we have the problem of the creatures wrecking havoc. I came to control it.'

'And how can we trust you?' Gwendal asked. He still suspected Shin, who would trust someone instantly anyway. 'How can we be sure that you are not the cause of **these **creatures?'

Shin understood everyone suspicious of him; nobody is there to back him up - Yuna made things worst, Rica remains unconscious. He faintly smiled, 'I understand your suspicions. I won't say anything; you can use your time to make the right decision.' He paused. 'Anyway I'd suggest that you don't act solo. It is dangerous while I haven't caught the guy responsible. Please believe me at least about protecting yourself!'

'If what you are saying is true, are you sure that Rica would allow you to act alone?' Murata asked. 'You plan on doing something right? I don't know you too well but I could guess what you are planning. You say solo when in fact you are the one planning to do so. I can see that Rica cares a lot about you.'

Shin smiles. He turned his head away, and thanked Murata. 'Thank you for your concern. In the meantime, look after Rica. You should know by now that she would take a dive at anything that concerns Yuna so watch out. There isn't much more important to her than her family.'

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9: Fall of the demon kingdom

Chapter 9: The Fall of the Demon Kingdom

A/N: I don't own R&R!

'Yuri!' Wolfram shouted. He tried to reach Yuri's side attacked by some shady characters.

Everyone in the castle was caught off guard. The events came too quickly. They didn't know that they would be attacked. Shady characters all wearing cloaks – they were all like shadows even compared to the shinigamis that Yuri have come to know. They were untouchable and yet could destroy and harm the people and the castle. The night turned the demon kingdom into manslaughter.

Rica left isolated, remained unconscious in a room with Yuna with no protection faced with the creatures. Yuri isolated with Wolfram in another room, while the young blond tries to fend off the creatures that came to threat their lives in the same room. Murata ended up in another room with Yozak. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Shin were busy fighting off the cloaked characters on the other ground along with the other soldiers available.

It hadn't been a week since Shin arrived; and Rica remained unconscious - when the creatures that he warned everyone would suddenly come.

'**Go Conrad!**' Gwendal exclaimed. He remained focus on the fight while talking. 'Find them and get out of here! I'll cover your back.' He did his best to push the enemy. The only time that they could touch the cloaked characters were when they were attacked by them,

Conrad looked at Gwendal while fighting. He knew it was the best choice at the moment. It is hard for them to push back the enemy. He rushed off to find Yuri and the others.

Conrad managed to get to Yuri and Wolfram but it is just as worst as it is. He fought the creatures until he reached Yuri's side. 'Daijoubou?' he asked panting. He struggled hard to get to Yuri; his body covered in wounds and blood.

Shin appeared carrying Yuna away. '**Hurry let's go!** I managed to create a spell that would stun them!' He managed to slip away enough to rescue Yuna. '**I don't know how long it can hold!**'

'Where's Rica?' Yuri asked with worry.

'**Rica! Rica is –**' Yuna kept pestering the others to tell Rica's whereabouts. She struggles in Shin's arms.

'There is no time!' Shin shouts as he pushed the young Maou out.

Yuri met up outside the castle. He saw the others running away from the castle the same direction they were heading.

They rode off with the people that remained away. Latter they managed to settle to a safe place.

'They suddenly appeared.' Wolfram uttered. He looked around – soldiers gathered around them. 'They were too strong.' He looked angry defeated easily by the enemies - enemies that were only with brute power.

A bonfire kept aflame to keep everyone warm up.

'I didn't expect it myself.' Shin uttered with a sad expression. 'They caught me by surprise. I wasn't even able to sense them. I had thought that it would work out if I went down on my own without permission but I guess I still need to return to make sure I'll be in my 100% to fight. Those guys managed to gain such power in such a short time. I can't believe it.' He looked in pain.

'I hope everyone is safe.' Yuri said in a soft voice.

It is their moment of defeat that caught them off guard; everyone showed a gloom aura.

'_**Rica …**_**' **there is a hint of bitterness in Shin's voice.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10: feelings

Chapter 10: Feelings

Blackknight291: I do not own KKM.

'_**Rica …**_**' **there is a hint of bitterness in Shin's voice.

What's left of the people of the demon kingdom gathered around the bonfire under the stars and moon inside the forest far from the demon kingdom, or what's left of it. Everyone have a gloom expression, almost lost hope in returning to their home.

Sensing the atmosphere, Yuri stood up to encourage everyone with a smile, 'We can return to the castle I'm sure! We just need to round up whatever we can! We just need a good plan!'

'I agree with Yuri.' Murata backed up Yuri with a smile. 'We don't need to worry about anything. Just come up with a good plan.' He understood that Yuri is trying to keep up the morale of the group.

Shin clenched his hands together. '**Of course.**' He agrees to the two young students. He realized that there might be hope yet to restore everything. 'We can get everything back.'

Yuri smiles seeing Shin agree.

'We will think of something.' Yuri uttered. 'As long as we all work together!'

Meanwhile, Rica wakes up in the arms of a man she doesn't know.

Rica pushed the man but her strength wasn't enough; she couldn't push him away, her struggle pointless. She is far too weak to fight him off. She fell on the ground, 'What do you want? Rather, what do you plan to do?'

The man smirked. He waved his hand and made the people in the room leave. 'Nothing much.' He spoke in a much gentler voice as soon as everyone left. 'Not that it concerns you at the moment.'

'Then why hold me here?' Rica asked. She tried to position herself to defend at least 'You might as well take my life away!'

'If **I** had **wanted** it, I would have easily taken it in your slumber.' He uttered as he caressed her gently. 'I waited for you.'

She looked surprised as he suddenly embraced her. _What? _She wonders what he plans to do.

He embraced her with an intention of not wanting to let go.

Rica looked confused. She had always thought that the man before her is an enemy but why then does he embrace her like Shin would, filled with warmth.

The man's expression looked gentle as he wrapped his arms around her. His brown eyes glistened.

She could tell the man has been worried about her; but as far as she knows, there is a lingering bad feeling in her heart for the man. She pushed the man away with the remaining strength of hers.

He glares at her rejection. He stood up and then walks towards the door. He stopped at the front of the door and asks, 'If you and I were the ones who first met, would things have been different?'

She looked at his back questioning why he would ask her such a thing.

He left the room without waiting for her reply.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11: fake rica

Chapter 11: Fake Rica

A/N: I don't own KKM. Please R&R! Gladly appreciates it.

Yuna hit Shin's chest repeatedly while in tears. The very morning she woke up she blamed Shin for not saving her sister after hearing the things she had missed while the others take care of other matters.

Shin couldn't do anything but receive Yuna's anger. He felt it was justified. He is as frustrated as Yuna is blaming himself for being weak unable to rescue Rica in time.

'Calm down Yuna.' Gisela uttered holding away Yuna from Shin. She could feel Yuna's pain though she wasn't able to relieve it. She thought it was better to let Yuna's feelings out.

'We can get her back!' Yuri uttered. 'Shin said himself that Rica won't be put in harm so easily.'

'That's right.' Conrad backed Yuri. 'We just need to plan.'

'What if she is dead?' Yuna muttered worrying of the worst case possible; her face turns pale. 'What if we are too late?' She started to panic. She could no longer hold her tears from falling; she let out all her frustrations.

'Rica won't be defeated easily.' Shin informed. 'Whatever situation she is in, she could handle herself. You should know that as her sister.' He muttered, '_Besides, HE still loves her._' He is still hiding something from everyone.

Yuna stares at Shin. She saw that Shin looked in pain just as she is. She could no longer get angry at him at that moment.

Shin looked surprised, realized that Yuna is staring at him. He smiled to Yuna hiding he got worried that she might have heard her and said, '**Ah no it's nothing!**' His expression saying that he shouldn't continue to show his thoughts further.

Yuna calmed down facing Shin. She got released by Gisela.

'She can be saved. She is safe.' Shin uttered. He sounded as if he is trying to assure not only Yuna but himself.

'For now let's go to the neighboring country and see what's going on there.' Gwendal suggested. 'It is dangerous to use the kohi as messenger. If it ends up followed we'd waited for nothing.'

'I suggest that Wolfram and Conrad stay with Heika and His highness.' Gunter uttered. 'That's the best way to protect them.' He faced Shin. 'Isn't it?'

'That's right.' Shin agreed. 'I haven't heard anything from my acquaintances.'

Conrad sensed an unwanted presence as he was talking to Gwendal and Gunter for a plan. He met eyes with the other two.

'Yuna!' Rica appeared out of nowhere. She had torn clothes and covered in wounds and dirt, wobbly in walking.

Shin is surprised as everyone else. 'Chotto Yuna!' he shouts as he tried to stop Yuna rushing towards Rica. He used what is left of his strength to go and get back Yuna away from Yuna.

'?' Yuri looked surprised. He turned to the others who suddenly went to their defense position as they face Rica.

'Rica is—' Yuna cried as she tired to struggle free from Shin's embrace. 'She returned!'

'That is not Rica.' Shin informs in a soft voice. 'I know her well enough that she wouldn't appear before you in that state.'

Yuna wondered what Shin meant. She turns her attention to where Rica stood.

Murata didn't look too well. Unlike Yuri and Yuna, he could sense the threat coming from Rica – the strong sense to kill.

Rica chuckled. She then changed form to a human shape faceless. '**Oh my**. I guess I expected too much. Here I was thinking that since Shin here have been banned from returning for a while he'll be unable to tell but it looks like someone here knows THAT woman too well.' It faced Murata.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12: omen

Chapter 12: Omen

A/N: I don't own KKM. Please R&R!

'Yuna!' Rica cries out, appeared out of nowhere. She had torn clothes and covered in wounds and dirt. She looked tired as if she had endured a lot.

Shin is surprised as everyone else. 'Chotto Yuna!' he shouts as he tried to stop Yuna rushing towards Rica. He used what is left of his strength to go and get back Yuna away from Yuna.

'?' Yuri looked surprised. He turned to the others who suddenly went to their defense position as they face Rica.

'Rica is—' Yuna cried as she tired to struggle free from Shin's embrace. 'She returned!'

'That is... That is not Rica.' Shin informs in a soft voice. 'I know her well enough that she wouldn't appear before you in that state.'

Yuna wondered what Shin meant. She turns her attention to where Rica stood, looks at the tattered person. She could only see that it is Rica. '**What are you saying? That is Rica!**'

Murata didn't look too well, he too gave a look at Rica; unlike Yuri and Yuna, he could sense the threat coming from Rica – the strong sense to kill.

Rica chuckled. She then changed form to a human shape faceless being. 'Oh my! I guess I expected too much. Here I was thinking that since Shin here has been banned from returning for a while I wouldn't need to worry about much. But then he is still as sharp as ever and to think that there is someone who would be able to tell.' It glanced to Murata.

Meanwhile, the real Rica just woke up. She looked around to find that she was alone again in the room. She heard a voice inside her head, a very beautiful female voice that she felt nostalgic about.

'_I can't do much but I'll try to get you out of here.'_

'W… who... _Who are you?' _Rica telepathically responded; she instinctively knew that the voice she heard inside her head is a telepathy, no need to speak out aloud nor does she need to panic knowing that there is no way she can fight someone able to enter her thoughts.

'_I'm on your side. In any case you can trust me. I'll bring you to Shin.'_

Rica felt a little relieved that she might be brought back to Shin, but she didn't know if the voice could really be trusted even though it sounded comforting. Before she could talk back, in a flash, Rica found herself back at the demon kingdom, the room where she rested before and after capture. She is all alone, couldn't find a soul in the kingdom. She tried to search for others immediately on her feet.

Conrad stabs the creature right in the heart. It was easier than it is when they had first encountered it. He began to question if there is something more to it.

The creature vanished after Conrad withdrew his sword.

'For now we must hide immediately!' Murata suggested seeing the creature vanish into smoke after defeated.

'_Rica…._' Yuna looked up to Shin. She is in the verge of tears.

Shin smiled and then prepared to leave with the group.

They traveled to a nearby castle, one of the ten nobles. Fortunately, the nearest castle is Anisina's brother. They received a warm welcome and put to rest into their own rooms.

Murata, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak and Shin talked privately in a room with Anissina's brother.

'So what do you plan to do now?' Anissina's brother asked. 'The castle had fallen…'

'We are currently working on that.' Murata uttered with a smile. 'We wouldn't want to impose on you.'

'**N.. No! Not at all!**' he kept on smiling. He didn't want to insult Murata or anyone else but realized that he sounded rude.

Shin sighs. 'But they wouldn't stop. They really want the power that Yuri possesses. They will kill more people just for it. You should all be more careful now that they are moving in the open. You all realized it, right?'

'Yes.' Murata answered. 'Clearly they were after Shibuya.' He recalls the attack patterns done by the creatures, always aiming to where Yuri is standing. He couldn't say it if Yuri is preset. He doesn't want Yuri to feel guilty.

'_Shin!' _a voice rung inside Shin's head.

Shin looked momentarily surprised; he immediately excused himself.

Yuri suddenly entered the room with a serious look.

'Heika!' Gunter looked surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'You guys are keeping things from me again!' Yuri complained glaring at the group. 'Whatever it is just tell me everything! Aren't I the Maou?'

'We are still trying to figure out what to do from this point on.' Murata answered. 'You don't need to worry until we find the necessary information before we form a plan or take action.'

'What can we actually do?' Yuri utters with a bitter expression. 'Can talking really do no good?'

'I'll leave for a while.' Shin left the room in a hurry.

Yuri suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine.

The door to the room opened as a soldier came to report something.

'Eh?' Anissina's brother looked surprised. 'The sky is turning black?'

Everyone in the room looked out the window only to see it was as the nameless soldier said.

The sky turned night even though it should be morning.

Meanwhile, Shin is just about to leave the castle. He stopped at the stable seeing how the sky turned night. He knew where his duty lies, to protect the Maou. With a pained expression, he rushed back to where Yuri is.

'Everyone okay?' Shin asked entering a room. He managed to find Yuri who is about to be taken to refugee.

'Yuri!' Greta called. From the ground she saw a hand grabbing Yuri down to a different dimension.

Yuri disappeared before their eyes.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13: the devil

Chapter 13: The Devil

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM. Please read and review this.

Yuri disappeared before everyone's eyes. Not one was even able to budge to help the young Maou.

Meanwhile, Rica, walking heading to the temple met Shino. She looked surprised she couldn't find a soul in the place. She could tell in the air though that the temple even ended up as a battle field far worst than he expected.

'They already escaped.' Shino showed himself to Rica in a mellow tone. He appeared in the light. 'I'm unable to leave this place so I was left behind. How are you?' He faces Rica with a tired expression.

'…' Rica awkwardly smiles. 'What do you think? Covered in blood, torn attire; I barely made it out if it weren't thanks for someone's help.' She sat on the ground weary. She tried to rest, regains a little of her strength before she search for the others.

Shino's expression change; he looked displease after sensing something not right. He turned to Rica who had just sat down, 'Something is wrong. I can't sense the Maou.' He looked tense.

Rica raised her head, looked up to Shino standing close to her while she is seated on the stair case, a puzzled expression on her face. '?' She is too tired to move, took a lot from her, she isn't well rested yet.

'It seems that he isn't here any longer.'

'Dead?' she said in monotone. Though she had meant for her words to be a joke, but seeing Shino's expression made her truly concern.

He looked at her, 'No. I should say that I just couldn't find him.' Though his expression says that he took consideration that Yuri being dead, him unable to sense the young Maou.

She looked worried. 'I need to be with them. I'm not sure that they'd calm down with me missing; Yuna would be having a fit.'

'I can't do anything much but why not ask for help for that partner of yours?'

She didn't like the tone he used. But before she could retaliate, she is teleported all of a sudden, swept away from him as if she had not been there.

He looked stunned as she disappeared from his sight. He smiled, 'Looks like somebody is aiding her.'

Rica re-appeared close to where Conrad's group is. She saw them riding their horse on the road. She looked relieved to find Yuna and everyone else fine, though she noticed that Yuri was nowhere to be found. She began to wonder if her prediction has come true.

'Rica!' Yuna caught sight of Rica. She hesitated for a bit after the encounter with the fake Rica. She glances at Shin whom she rode with on the horse; she tried to leave Shin as he gave her his approval.

'You are back?' Yuna left the horse and embraced Rica tight. She cried with happiness.

Shin looked at Rica with a gentle expression as if he got reunited with his lover.

'Where is Yuri?' Rica asked immediately. She saw a depressing atmosphere. She could tell that Yuri was taken away without anyone saying anything. She knew it the moment she saw in the first sight of them that Yuri didn't stand out. She just didn't want to believe it. She got worried what is being aimed at by the person who abducted Yuri.

'I'm sorry.' Shin uttered. He faced Rica with a depressed expression. 'I failed to protect him as well even though that was what I had come for.'

'…' Rica said as she pats Shin's shoulder. She knew that he did his best. She wouldn't blame Shin for whatever might be the cause.

'What happened?' Shin asked. He didn't expect that Rica's optimism level is a bit different than the usual.

'I'll tell you on the way.' Rica said; her tone relaxing although her looks wasn't something that everyone would ease up, she is still covered in blood. 'But I have figured out something.'

'?' Murata eyed Rica. He wonders what have happened to Rica who disappeared.

'I don't know if I can find the way but lets keep moving.' Rica uttered. It's dangerous –.' She is surprised when Shin embraced her from behind. She turned her head a few degrees towards him, 'Shin?'

Shin embraced Rica tight with a sorrowful look.

Yuri found himself locked in a private room decorated fit for a prince (or at least in this case a King). He is surrounded by large different colored pillows. He could smell a sweet smell in the air - a perfume or cologne, either way; it smelled sweet and good that it calms his senses.

'Good morning. Or should I say Good evening?' a man chuckled covering his mouth. 'Hell who cares!' He approached Yuri. It was the man that abducted Rica. 'Let me introduce myself properly. Currently I call myself Kaito. Well I don't really care what you call me.' He sly smiled, 'You can even call me the DEVIL since most people do anyway.'

Yuri looks at the man awkwardly as he sat up on the floor. He couldn't believe he'd meet someone who would refer to himself as the devil, especially a man who looked beautiful. 'What do you want with me?' he asked. He tried to choose his words carefully. He couldn't describe the feeling he have as he faced Kaito - though he could tell he'll be safe for a while.

'I want it to over throw the heavens that condemned me! I will curse them back!' Kaito paused. 'And for that I need your power! I've search for all leaders that possess great powers. I have almost slain them all.' He is frustrated, almost lost to his anger thinking of his objective.

'… …' Yuri looked at Kaito; made him accept the reality that he could never negotiate with the man. He suddenly felt drowsy and weak; he couldn't keep his eyes open. He saw a blurry image of a human figure walking in and heard the faint voice of another man.

'Kaito just take away the brats power so we can move to another world.'

Yuri tried to keep awake, fought his body's desire to fall to slumber. The words have sounded murmurs to his ears, he continue to force his eyelids open.

'I still need to play.' Kaito uttered in playful tone. 'I wonder if I can humiliate their king before everyone else.' He looked in a distance plotting of what to do with the young Maou before planning to kill Yuri.

'Geez Kaito! Always playing around. Well this kid is cute and looks fun to tease.' The unnamed man stated.

Yuri lost to his body as he falls asleep. The incense in the room forced Yuri to sleep. He wasn't able to detect it.

'Will you look out for him, Kusanagi?' Kaito asked. 'Prepare him for welcoming our guest. Surely they will come to rescue their king.'

'As you wish.'

Kaito walked out of the room, left Yuri in the care of the man he spoke with.

Kusanagi raised his head, looked at the door Kaito had used. He glanced at Yuri sleeping; he pitied the young Maou who might soon fall to the hands of the **true devil**.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14: maze

Chapter 14: Maze

**Blackknight291:** I don't own kyou kara maoh. R&R please! Thanks!

The group head back to the castle, the Demon Kingdom, to where Shino is waiting. They all rode the horses back leaving the Demon kingdom's people along with most of the kingdom's soldiers for protection. Anissina is left to care for Greta.

Murata looked surprised that Shino was unscathed; even though he is well aware that the first Maou is dead, he is still worried as a friend. 'You alright?' he asked Shino. He approached Shino resting outside the shrine who has been anticipating their arrival.

'Shino-sama.' Ulrike called following behind Murata with a worried expression. She, who managed to escape with the others, looked pleased that Shino is not injured despite leaving him alone. She took a closer look to Shino to make sure that he is alright.

Shino eyed the group immediately from where he sat. He couldn't see Yuri so he had predicted the worst. 'Looks like Yuri got captured.' He uttered with a troubled smile. He eyed Rica as if it was her own fault bringing in trouble – though practically, everything seems did started because of Rica and co appearance.

'I'm sorry.' Shin apologized abruptly spoke. He noticed that Shino looked like he wanted to say it is Rica's fault. He decided to make it his fault noticing that Shino is eyeing Rica quietly. 'It's my fault that he is captured. Although I came—'

'It's enough Shin,' Rica uttered shutting Shin up. 'Right now the important thing is that we get him back right?' She didn't want anyone to start the game of "my fault"; she knew well it won't satisfy any of them in the end, not unless Yuri returns.

'But right now what can we do?' Wolfram asked; he turned to Rica and eyed her. He is angry at Rica who managed to escape, and now Yuri ended the one being captured. 'How did you manage to get free?' He tried to get Rica spit out a way to escape that Yuri might use.

Rica smiled, 'Even if I say so, I doubt that she will help me again.'

'Huh?' Wolfram could understand what Rica meant. He took what Rica used to escape to being selfish. 'Why can't you at least use that to help Yuri? He helped you a lot you know!'

'It must have taken a lot for Midori to help you out.' Shin informed. He couldn't think of any other person that would willingly help Rica out in any situation except him and the person he named. 'Anyway we will need to use what we have right now. We can't rely on the way that Rica escaped just because it succeeded once.'

'You are not planning to take Rica away with you, right?' Yuna asked. She didn't look pleased as she listened in the conversation. She held Rica's arm tight. She is unwilling to let go well aware that Rica will be leaving again.

'We have no choice.' Murata stated. 'Right now, we need all the help we can get.'

Yuna looked gloomy. She didn't want Rica to be separated with her again. But she knew she couldn't do anything. She understands very well that Rica would go even if she said no.

Rica faced Yuna; she embraced her sister tight and said, 'I'll be back for you I promise! Aren't I your younger sister, your family here?'

'Alright.' Yuna said in a low voice. She still refused to let Rica go, but she couldn't say no any longer. She began to wonder if she really knows her sister well. She pretended not to notice, but saw that Rica appeared differently since they arrived at the Demon Kingdom.

Rica released Yuna. She smiled and then faced the others.

Yuna watched in the side lines as the others discuss the plan to rescue Yuri unable to do anything. She tried to busy herself by talking with Gisela.

'We don't know the place where Yuri is kept even though that Rica managed to escape there.' Murata uttered. He faced Rica, 'Can't you recall anything there?'

'I was like teleported out of there.' Rica answered bluntly as if it wasn't a big deal. 'Even if you ask me I wouldn't know. I was completely out. I got drugged there as well. I am fortunate enough that I was aided out there, teleporting out there took a lot out of me - exhausted my body.'

Murata took a deep sigh. He tried to figure out what to do. He got worried what could have happened to Yuri already while staying and deciding.

Yuna, who have been staying with Gisela suddenly walked in the conversation. She bent close to Rica and said, 'You are pretty useless Rica. I had expected that your powers have awakened but I guess not yet.'

Shin realized that Yuna is in a trance. Before he could say anything or do something, he and everyone else with them in the circle were teleported elsewhere surrounded by a light.

They re-appeared inside an eerie dark mansion. The mansion looked old, there were vines all around the mansion, walls were with cracks – sign of old age. All the items looked really old, everything looked like a century old.

'Where… where is Yuna?' Rica asked with a worried expression. She didn't see Yuna anywhere. She got worried. She saw everyone of Murata's acquaintance but she couldn't see Yuna anywhere.

'Yuna?' Rica called out worried. She looked around but could not see Yuna anywhere. Instead their surroundings made her uncomfortable; she felt that there were eyes looking at them at every wall.

Gunter looked around; he couldn't see his daughter anywhere either. He hid his worry.

'Looks like we need to find her now as well.' Murata uttered, although he wasn't sure if Yuna got teleported together with them. He accounted for everyone – Wolfram, Conrad, Shin, Yozak, Gwendal, Rica, Gunter and himself. The soldiers that accompanied them weren't present.

Wolfram couldn't believe that the outsiders have become problems for them as well. 'Geez we should have left them alone!' he complained.

'Well there is no use now is there?' Yozak said with a smile. He pats Wolfram's head. He tried to ease the tension, although he knows he couldn't do much.

Wolfram got angry treated as a child.

'But where do we start?' Gunter uttered. He turned his head around, looked around the mansion.

The mansion is certainly big. There were many paths for them to search. Going on foot might be fine, but they were somewhere unfamiliar where the creatures that they had once encountered might appear and attack them.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15: faces of demons

Chapter 15: Faces of Demon

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM. But I do Yuna and Rica. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

Yuna disappeared and the group must now find her as well as they search for Yuri in the eerie mansion.

They stayed together as they walked around the mansion; the mansion is a labyrinth like place as if with every corner, there will be something that would jump out like seen in movies. They all have their guard up expecting that at any moment they could be attacked. They were ready to draw out their weapons.

Wolfram snapped as they were not going anywhere, he stopped walking and bursts. '**Forget this!** We aren't going anywhere!' He sat on the floor pissed off; he crossed his legs and arms.

'That is true.' Conrad agreed reluctantly. He looked around. He could feel there is someone watching them, waiting for an opportunity.

They don't know what the enemy plans to do with them, it made them got worked up. They were in a large high ceiling room, old paintings on the wall, old figurines some broken - it have been their eight time wandering into another room. If the place were to be compared with the demon kingdom castle, the place where they are is much bigger. They felt suffocating even though the rooms and paths that they have taken were all large and wide.

'And it is strange that we haven't met any enemies.' Yozak added. He is most concerned, _rather why they haven't made a move._

Meanwhile. Yuri meets Yuna.

'Yuna you are here?' Yuri looked surprised as Yuna got escorted into the room by Kusanagi. He glanced at Kusanagi walking behind Yuna.

Kusanagi coldly uttered, 'You may as well try to feel at home. I don't know when he will suck out you dry but I'm hoping he'll do it sooner.'

Yuri looked worried. 'You really hate me do you?'

'You are bait and a prey.' Kusanagi said. 'Attachments aren't necessary. You'll die soon anyway. To be the most powerful is his objective.' He paused and glares at Yuri, 'But then it seems that there will be changes in the future.' He was hinting something to Yuri.

'Eh?' Yuri wondered what Kusanagi meant. He watched Kusanagi leave the room. He gave his attention to Yuna, worried that she might be scared. 'Were you captured as well?'

Yuna didn't respond to him. She looked rather calm.

Yuri got worried. He wondered if they had done something to her seeing that she didn't seem the usual Yuna. He wished that everyone would appear and save them soon; he failed to notice that Yuna before him is no longer the Yuna he have come to know.

In another room at Kaito's mansion.

'Kaito!' Kusanagi wwalked in the room where Kaito is devouring a human, **literally.** He closed the door behind him as to keep the screams contained inside the room. He looked at Kaito eating in the darkness. 'That sight of yours is quite interesting. If your _ex_'- lover were to see the state you are in she'd—'

'**Stop it!**' Kaito grabbed Kusanagi's neck single-handedly; his eyes practically glowing.

'…' Kusanagi looked back at Kaito with his cold sharp blue eyes. He wasn't able to move; he hid his bewilderment to see that Kaito is close to him holding his throat.

'**You shut up! I don't want to hear it from you.**' Kaito glared at Kusanagi with bright red eyes; his appearance is of a person deprived of sleep and under drug addiction. 'Just do as I tell you for now and I'll grant what you desire! I can tell that I am close. Once I get my hands on the power that I need then I can wait for **her** to be reborn again and **WE **can be together again!'

Kusanagi didn't look he cared to what Kaito said. 'You promised so I shall wait until then.'

Kaito threw Kusanagi away like a thing. He didn't care if it is his subordinate that he threw away.

Kusanagi hit the wall hard. He stood up slowly, his eyes focused on Kaito devouring another human like an animal. He watched for a few minutes until the human lost its breathing; even for him, the sight is brutal.

The blood from the bodies that Kaito consumed splat on the walls and the floor; the tiny bits of flesh scattered on the floor that Kaito wasn't able to take in; there were still three people who were hung like pigs, still alive. They were able to hear the cries, could feel the dreaded warmth in the room. Although they could not see anything with their eyes gauge out, they were sure that they will all die.

Kaito definitely looked like a demon ravaging the live human like a carnivore.

Kusanagi left the room. He met Yuna as he is on his way to walk to the others. '**Yuna.**' He uttered, he sounded a bit bitter. 'What are you doing here?' Shouldn't you be with that kid?'

'I hate Yuri!' Yuna complained like a brat. 'Kaito keeps saying his name. I thought that he would only keep me in his mind.'

Kusanagi though, _even this child have changed. _'Would you like to see him?' Kusanagi asks.

Yuna raised her head, looked at Kusanagi. 'Nah.' she uttered as she shrugged the idea turning her head away from Kusanagi. 'He said he'd be eating. He didn't want me to see it.' She quickly turns her head towards Kusanagi. 'Say what does he eat that I can't see?'

'I suggest not.' Kusanagi coldly spoke. 'You wouldn't like it.'

Yuna stared at Kusanagi like an innocent child.

'Oi Kusanagi!' a male appeared. 'I'm hungry! Can I eat already? The slaves brought a bunch of people right?' He took notice of Yuna. He stared at Yuna with his green cat-like eyes and then smiled, 'Would you like to join us?'

'What?' Yuna asked.

'Oi Faye!' Kusanagi called. But before he could say anything, the male grabbed Yuna and took her away. He watched as Yuna is taken away stunned. He wondered if he should even worry. He went to see it after a few minutes thinking. He didn't expect what he saw though. The room he entered is covered in blood, flesh torn apart.

'They explained and they were right!' Yuna said with a smile. She sat on the table covered in blood eating flesh. 'Eating them made me stronger!'

Kusanagi thought that Yuna is as dangerous as Kaito. He began to think that Yuna suits Kaito more than Rica. He looked around the room, not a single life is left of his companions, only Yuna sat on the table with a smile. The sight sent a shiver down to his spine even though he ate not so different from Yuna. He begun to think that Kaito and Yuna who he thought are natural were not. He began to fear for his own life.

'Maybe I'll join Kaito!' Yuna uttered with a smile. 'This is what he eats as well right?' She hummed as she left the table and walked pass Kusanagi skipping.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16: truth unmasked

Chapter 16: Truth Unmasked

Blackknight291: I don't own KKM.

Kusanagi released Yuri as ordered by Kaito. He left Yuri to do whatever pleased by the Maou leaving the door open to the prisoner's room.

'Where is Kaitou?' Yuri asked as he looked at Kusanagi. He couldn't believe himself that he could actually talk to Kusanagi eye to eye unlike to Yuan and Kaito. 'I want to know what he did to Yuna.' He is more concerned with Yuna rather than his just like always.

'You can finally return to your comrades.' Kusanagi uttered softly. 'Don't ask anymore questions.' In his voice, there is a mixed feeling – he wondered if Yuri is truly lucky to leave unable to see the true face of Kaito at the moment or was Yuri unlucky that the young Maou is given the last few minutes possibly to be with his comrades.

Yuri looked displeased that Kusanagi is trying to push him away. He side glanced at Yuna still in a trance and pulled her away.

'You can find your companions at the xxx floor.' Kusanagi informed. 'Do well not to get lost.' He walked away and left the door to the room where Yuri is. He watched as Yuri left with Yuna.

Yuri walked around the mansion and searched for his comrades. With Yuna he continuously walks, his search leads him to Kaito's gallery filled with numerous pictures of people to beast. He didn't know who they were but seeing the pictures, made him feel awkward, there is something sinister in the air.

'So you found it huh?' Yuna entered the room with a smile; she looked at the portraits on the wall through out the room. 'Did you know that those are the powerful creatures that Kaito had consumed? Well I bet you wouldn't know, he didn't tell me but I figured it.' She looked at the picture amazed.

Yuri looked at Yuna confused; he wondered why Yuna would know something like it or why her face would paint with a smile after saying such a thing.

Yuna smiled sweetly. 'I sided with him! Turns out that he is in love with me; he gave me a chance to recall everything. But Rica sure is unfair; she encountered him before me and did not tell me about it.'

Yuri even more looked confused.

'Ah!' Yuna shouted as she looked happy. She twirls facing the door, 'Looks like they are close by!'

'?' Yuri wondered how he should react at Yuna's change. He saw Conrad and the others; and looked at them as their group walked closer to him

'Heika!' Gunter burst into tears. He embraced Yuri, even lifts the young Maou off the ground.

Wolfram tried to overtake Gunter but wasn't able to, he wasn't fast enough. He struggled for the rights to embrace Yuri.

'You are here?' Murata eyed Yuna. He didn't look he is surprised one bit.

'Well I did try to stay away from Kaito.' Yuna spoke timidly.

Yuri glanced at Yuna. He wondered what Yuna is planning changing personality on and off before everyone.

'Kaito?' Rica asked Yuna in a soft voice. 'Is that... Is that his real name?'

'He took another form or body probably.' Shin informed. 'That's probably it.' He looked down to Rica.

'I see.' Rica uttered softly; though it wasn't her concern at the moment now that she found Yuna.

Gwendal asked what happened to Yuri during captivity.

Rica left the group and attended to Yuna. '**YU… YUNA…' **She looked surprised. She faced Yuna with a stabbed knife on her stomach. She covered the wound that is left by the knife Yuna had used.

'Rica?' Yuri called in panic seeing what Yuna had done.

Murata rushed to Rica's side followed by Yozak. He tries to tend to her injury.

Yozak pushed Yuna away from Rica and Murata.

Yuna steps away from Rica holding the knife she used to stab Rica with. 'Are you so stupid that you would be careless in my presence?' She cackles at Rica, '**Foolish sister!** That's why that he didn't choose **you** but **me**!'

'Wha… What are you saying?' Rica asked stuttering while coughing up blood. She fell on her knees, covered her wound with her hand after taking the knife out. She ignored Murata, her attention solely on Yuna.

'Hmmm…' Yuna eyed Rica, 'Weren't you in love as well with Kaito? He wanted you to rule the world with him; he asked you a lot of times but refused. Instead you tried and killed him.'

Rica looked at Yuna with a horrified expression. 'Did he tell you that?' She sounded like it is a lie.

'I wonder!' Yuna smiled. She licked off the blood from the knife she used to stab Rica with.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17: decision

Chapter 17: Decision

Blackknight291: I do not own KKM. I don't own KKM… There are some problems…. Maybe it'll be a while before I manage to finish this…

Shin looked at Yuna stunned at what she did to Rica. 'Yuna!' He shouted, angry; unable to grasp what happened or what Yuna did.

Yuna actually stabbed Rica, her own sister without remorse. Her eyes dyed deep green were sharp as if she could not see anyone other than Kaito.

Kusanagi flinched from seeing what Yuna did to Rica. He wasn't really scared - he is used to the sight of blood; he is more like surprised. He couldn't believe that Yuna would actually stab her own sister. He is definite that Yuna is no longer a human, someone equal to the being Kaito is.

Kaito appeared behind Yuna with a smile like a chameleon that has been hiding. 'Good girl.' He leans forward and gave a light kiss to Yuna's neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small body, 'You see, Yuna isn't as hostile as you with me. It could have been you that is standing beside me.'

Rica glares at Kaito. She couldn't forgive Kaito who dragged Yuna to his side. She wanted to keep Yuna safe at least, away from the past that have repeatedly hunting her.

Rica and Yuri disappeared for an instant – as if spirited away. The two re-appeared chained on the cross that appeared out of nowhere, floating on the air.

'Yuri!' Conrad shouts out of worry. He couldn't bear to look at Yuri chained in the cross.

The large chains appeared before Yuri and Rica; begun wrapping on Yuri and Rica's body, slowly tightening; strangling the two's small bodies.

Yuri looked in pain, lesions appearing on his body as the chains tightened around his body; his blood trickle out down to his skin. He tried to open his eyes, glances at Rica chained right beside him. He wanted to help Rica most who has been injured by Yuna.

Conrad wonders what he can do to release Yuri.

'_Rica isn't looking to good either._' Murata said looking at Rica's worsened condition. He looked at the continuous bleeding Rica has in addition to the chain constraining her adding more wounds. He haven't heard everything from Rica, still he understood that she wasn't in any condition to keep on going.

Rica tried to stay awake, but the pressure on her body is strong; she gave in and lost consciousness. With the excessive bleeding, and exhausted body she couldn't stay conscious; her skin slowly turning pale.

'**Poor Rica-chan!**' Yuna sarcastically remarked looking at Rica. She didn't look she pitied her sister a bit with Rica's condition turning worst. Her face painted with a smile amused to see her sister covered in blood – even lead to death.

'She is your sister!' Shin reminded angry. 'You have always been good and kind! Why do this?' He couldn't believe that the gentle Yuna changed in an instant. He refuses to confer in to his emotions given his status as a guardian.

'Why you ask?' Yuna glares at Shin. '**It is always Rica!**' She raised her voice. 'She is always good… Too perfect to do this and that! She is always I hear about. Father kept doting on her like everyone else. Mother is the only one on my side!' She sounded like having Rica around is like a curse, something of a burden.

Shin looked confused. He didn't understand what Yuna is on about. He always thought that Yuna and Rica were in good terms after all the years he had used to watch over Rica and Yuna.

'Wro.. wrong!' Yuri stuttered despite in pain in a soft voice. He looked at Yuna, 'I could tell that Rica truly cared for you… I can tell that she truly value you. You are... uhnnn…–' He coughs. He couldn't take the pain that the chains are inflicting him, blood continue to seep out.

'Please stop talking your highness!' Gunter pleads. He didn't want to see Yuri in pain. He thought of attacking but what would happen to Yuri?

'…' Kaito looked at everyone's expression. He looked amused with the mixed expression everyone had. With a flick of his fingers, holes like a black hole appeared - creatures of unknown appear out of the black holes. He disappeared with Yuna, reappearing in one of the room's pillar support away from everyone. He wanted to see a clearer view.

Everyone on the ground knew that they were in danger, cut back into a corner.

'_Shi… Shin…_' Rica called inside Shin's head using the strength left in her. _'My last request for the moment… Kill….. Kill Yuna…_'

'_What?_' Shin looked stunned. But then he realized it is Rica's mere sub consciousness' desire. He knew better than disobey Rica's request. He tried to create a sword.

'Too bad but you can't do any magic here.' Kaito informed. He noticed Shin attempt doing something. 'But I guess I should give you a little bit of fighting chance.' He glances at Kusanagi standing in the side where he and Yuna had been. 'You may help them if you want.'

Kusanagi flinched surprised at what Kaito proposed.

Murata grimaced looking at Kaito, 'You call that fighting chance?'

'Kusanagi is strong!' Kaito stated. 'You don't need to complain. He could break some of my spells.'

Kusanagi eyes Kaito, _'Yeah. In the past. I can no longer do so…'_

Kaito smiles eyeing Kusanagi. 'Didn't you plan on leaving us? You are scared of us aren't you?'

Kusanagi stiffened. _The only place he had thought he can be safe have now disappeared_. He couldn't say what he thought.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18: do or die match

Chapter 18: Do or Die Match

Blackknight291: **I don't own KKM**….Thanks for reading my dribble…. R&R… FLAMES welcome for better improvement too.

'Hang in there Yuri!' Wolfram shouted with worry. He has a pained expression as he looked the state Yuri is in. He glares at Kaito. He wanted to kill Kaito off with his own hands, if he could only reach Kaito.

Kusanagi remained quiet. Either way, he knew that Kaito would kill him off, deciding would have been futile.

'Now that I've given you all leverage to fight, shall we all start?' Kaito looked like he is plotting something. He didn't wait for Kusanagi to answer. 'I'll fight you off with Yuna here… Ah but It looks like you will lose easily so maybe- you can just attack all of us. I do want an interesting match. I did give you enough allowance so the least you all could do is entertain us.' He gave a light kiss on Yuna's forhead.

Shin is fully aware that Kaito is playing around, even involved Yuna and his follower; but then he still has something to worry about - Rica who wishes to have him kill Yuna.

Kaito looked down on everyone as he remained standing on top the room's support beside Yuna.

From the ground, earth large spikes attacked the group. Luckily, Gwendal sensed the earth thus managing to evade the attack, before it could even hit the group.

Kaito smiles, 'That's just a precursor. You need to be prepared for an attack much worst!'

From the walls and the ground earth spikes formed, the veins of the plant altogether attacked Conrad and the others.

Murata who isn't much of a fighter had a hard time evading the attacks that Yozak and Gwendal needed to cover for him.

Yozak and Gwendal used everything that they've got to protect Murata.

Yuri watched the fight. He wasn't able to watch till the end though as he lost consciousness. He heard for a moment Conrad's voice call out to him before losing consciousness.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19: trouble till the end

Chapter 19: Trouble till the end

Blackknight291: **I don't own KKM**; if I do… the characters and the settings would have sucked. But I do own the OC! For those who I said that the story is up to chapter 15 only... Sorry… I have a conflict if I should actually extend it more since there seems to be a lot of missing scenes… Sorry again... Flames are accepted. I'm an open minded person.

Yuri woke up and found himself back in the comfort of his castle, lying on the soft bed. He turned his head to the side where he has a clear view of the window; outside the window, he saw the sky is dark as if mourning. He sat up immediately as he saw Conrad standing at the doorway. He felt a bit sluggish. He looked at his body and saw that there weren't any serious wounds.

'I'm glad that you are awake.' Conrad showed a smile speaking in a soft voice as he leaned against the door frame. It looked like he had been waiting for Yuri to wake up. The way he spoke is gentle with a sigh of relief that his master had finally woken.

'Where is Rica?' Yuri asked facing Conrad. 'Where is she? How about Yuna and the others?' He looked around the room.

The room is empty. The things that used to be present in the room disappeared. Yuri presumed that all the things have been thrashed during the attack and that the others didn't want him to see the mess.

Conrad watched Yuri before he spoke. '… … … They are alright.' he answered Yuri.

Yuri knew that Conrad is hiding something seeing Conrad's expression.

Rica entered in the room following the others with a cold expression. She looked in a pretty bad state unlike the others who got patched by Gisela. She wore something that she wouldn't wear.

'Oh you are awake!' Yozak said with a smile. He showed his usual persona. He stole a glance at Rica.

Yozak, Gwendal, Wolfram, Murata. Rica, Shin and Gunter, along with Conrad who stood guard were all patched up covered with wounds.

'Everything is fine now.' Shin said with a smile. 'Your friends ended it to protect you.'

'Geez you really slept through it!' Wolfram said.

'Where is Yuna?' Yuri asked immediately.

'That's…' Murata looked unsure what to tell Yuri. He glanced at Rica and Shin. He saw a cold expression on Rica's face, while Shin looked a bit awkward.

'I killed Yuna.' Rica blurted in a cold tone and a cold expression.

'**What?**' Yuri looked confused. He stared at Rica. He left his bed and then grabbed Rica's clothes. 'What are you saying? You let your sister die? You are kidding, right? You killed YUNA?'

'Rica!' Murata called out. He couldn't believe how Rica tried to appear like the bad guy, when in reality, she had not done anything. He recalled the scene where Kaito killed Yuna and Conrad killed Kaito with Shin's help.

Shin tried to calm Yuri down, 'There is a reason for that but she can't... Rica has to deal with the matter once she returns home.'

'Yuri calm down.' Conrad gently pulled Yuri away from Rica. He could understand Yuri's rage, Rica who blurted that she had killed her sister.

'Rica has her own problems.' Murata explained. 'She coincidentally knew the man after Yuri that's all. You mustn't blame her for anything.'

'My, you are understanding like always.' Rica said softly with a ghostly smile. She hid her true feelings behind the smile - guilt, sorrow.

'Rica...' Shin calls out with a worried expression.

'What happened while I was out?' Yuri asked. He touched his head trying to regain composure.

'We managed to defeat them that all.' Conrad said in a soft voice. 'What is done is done.' His voice as if telling that Yuri should no longer pursue the matter, talking about the matter won't return Yuna.

'There are things that you should not know.' Gwendal said. He didn't mean to be distant, but he understood that with Yuri's personality, some things are better left alone.

Yuri got angry being treated like a brat like always. He glares at Gwendal.

'It's alright Shibuya.' Murata said. He didn't want to talk about the matter anymore.

Yuri could tell that by everyone's expression they didn't want to discuss what really happened. He looked at Murata who usually looks calm now looking worried.

Shin flashbacked to what happened killing off Yuna and Kaito by their group. It is quite the sight and brutal. He would have preferred if Rica and Murata didn't see it like Yuri.

The earth shook. A maid panicking rushed entering where Yuri is roomed. She wasn't able to read the serious atmosphere with her thoughts filled with fear. 'There are some men looking for a person named Shin!'

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20: white men

Chapter 20: White men

Blackknight291: I do not own KKM. Now how many times do I repeat it…. R&R please!

The earth shook. A maid panicking rushed entering where Yuri is roomed. She wasn't able to read the serious atmosphere with her thoughts filled with fear. 'There are some men looking for a person named Shin!'

At the castle ground there are five huge men wearing all white with face mask, stood like guards. They all have huge bodies but well hidden under the white cloaks. Their mask shaped diamond hiding all their faces well; each carried a long rod with a blade on one end.

'You are being summoned, Shin.' One of the men uttered after stepping forward. 'The portal has opened and you will be put into trial for leaving heaven and taking action for your own.' He have a different styled white cloak with an emblem made out of bronze on his chest shaped like a diamond the size of a fist.

'I understand.' Shin stepped forward. He accepted what the men in white uttered easily. 'So you came to get me yourself anyway Azure.' He called to the man with a timid smile.

Yuri watched in silence, he who followed to see who is looking for Shin.

'Wait a minute. Should you really be putting all the blame on him for something like that?' Rica asked staring at the five men; she stepped up in total opposition. 'You pushed him to do those things while the higher ups watch from above; you let things get out of hand! Anyway If you really insist in bringing him, I'll come along as well, I'll be his witness.'

'Who are you to speak **human**!' a masked man standing behind the man named Azure spoke. 'You are a **mere** human - you have no right to speak against us. Even if the few of the higher ups are eyeing you and letting you do things freely, you are still a mortal.'

Azure walked forward to Rica. He looked down on Rica more than five inches shorter than him.

'How dare you speak to Rica like that?' Shin angered at the insult Rica received. He is ready to attack the one who spoke when Azure's companion 2 stopped him. He wasn't able to see the movement of the person who has come to stop him.

Rica glanced at the man who spoke to her rudely. She ignores the man that insulted her, faces Azure. 'Can you still continue to speak like that?' I'm sure that you can tell the difference even in your current state.' She looked at Azure in silence. 'You wouldn't mind me tagging along now would you, Azure?'

The others looked like they want to intervene but Murata stopped everyone else from speaking any word. Even he could tell that serious consequences will be given if they intervened. He watched Rica's reactions silently.

'You are just like when I first met you **girl**.' Azure said to Rica. 'You have never changed.' He mutters, '_That is why you always end up alone._'

Rica stares at Azure and then turned her head facing Murata with a smile, 'Thanks for looking after us Ken! I had fun! Whenever you are in trouble, just call out my name!' She grasped her neck and removed the necklace that she had around her neck and threw it to Murata.

Murata caught the necklace and looked at the stone on it the same color as Rica's eyes.

'Whenever you are in trouble just call out my name and then pray your wish to that stone!' Rica informed. 'It'll come true.'

'We will give you back a ride then.' Azure uttered. He gave a look at Yuri. He spoke to Yuri, 'The next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you myself.'

Yuri is startled to hear Azure's words.

Conrad and co glares at Azure. 'You can try it.'

'As if I will let you do that!' Wolfram said.

'Azure!' Shin calls to Azure.

Azure turned to Shin forced to wear handcuffs and a collar by his companions. 'You should have known the procedures since you are of the higher class - killing demons are part of it.'

Yuri stares at Shin's awkward expression.

'I… I didn't come hear as a guardian but as myself.' Shin stated in an awkward tone.

Azure approached Shin, Rica walking not far behind.

Rica smiles back at Murata as she walks behind Azure. 'Thank you! I hope to meet you again later!'

An archaic appears on the ground where the white men gathered. A stream of light appeared, the men standing on the archaic disappearing.

Azure and Rica who latter entered the archaic circle disappears.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21: end

Chapter 21: [end]

Redknight291: **I don't own KKM**. This is authored by Takabayashi Tomo and artist done by Matsumoto Temari. Thank you for reading my fanfic … Open to receive suggestions… Private message me at aya16_ if you like.

It hasn't been too long when Rica disappeared leaving the demon kingdom. The life in the demon kingdom returned to normal.

One morning, Yuri strolled with Wolfram and Conrad to see the nearby village. He looked in awe at everything they saw as they passed the cliff side by the middle of the path.

Wolfram's face turned sour as he looked down the cliff side. The thing he saw is very clear – Rica unconscious on the ground with tattered clothes and small cuts.

Conrad looked at the direction where Wolfram is looking. He didn't expect to see the wounded and unconscious Rica.

Yuri doing the same thing as Conrad, he looked at the same direction. 'Ah!' He left the horse immediately shocked at what he saw. 'Rica-san!' He turned his head and looked at Conrad with a pleading expression.

Conrad didn't need to hear Yuri's words to understand what the black haired king wanted; he left his horse, walked towards where the female blond lay unconscious and carried her to his horse. He could not ignore a wounded person if there is a chance to live.

The three arrived continued the path and arrived in the village they were going to and rested in a house.

'Ah Conrad! Look!' Yuri calls waiving his hand as he saw Rica lying on the bed slowly opening her eyes. He felt ecstatic to see that Rica regained consciousness. But his worry of WHAT happened didn't leave his mind. He wondered if he could do more to help. He stayed quiet for a while; he gave her time to rest before asking any questions.

'Ken-chan?' Rica softly called. She mistook Yuri as Ken since both have the black hair and that Ken is the only person she acquainted herself with in the demon kingdom.

'Good you are alright!' Yuri sat on the stool near the bed. He is relieved to see that Rica is fine, all except for the wounds that she have, at least for the moment. He almost went to hug her.

Conrad enters the room as Yuri called out his name. He looks at Yuri with a blissful expression.

'Geez, talk about trouble...' Wolfram glares at Rica. He had just entered the room following right after Conrad. He watched Rica as she sit on the bed slowly. He isn't fond that the person he viewed as rival appeared, but he didn't want her to leave to die.

Rica glanced at Yuri and then took a good look of the room she is in – a totally average house, different even from the house that she grew into, a four white walled brick room with few frames on the wall, figurines on the flat surfaces. 'Where… Where am I? Where are Shin and Azure?' The atmosphere of the room didn't make her feel any better with Shin not around – she couldn't even feel his presence which made her feel even more anxious. She is different that she had last met them.

'We found you unconscious; with tattered clothes and cuts.' Conrad informed. 'What happened?' He gave her a cup of tea to drink after he gave one to Yuri.

Rica received the cup, she looked at the arm and then to her legs. She touched her face with a bandage; she already got treated. 'And the where are the others?' She didn't sound slightly concerned about her physical status. She is more concerned if the others have been okay.

'You were alone.' Conrad answered. He stared at Rica and then paraphrased, 'Rather we didn't expect that someone would be there at that cliff side, if you are somewhere near the deep forest, we would have not found you. You were the only one that caught our sight. We found you injured so we took priority that you get treated. I'm not too sure somebody would survive there. Besides, only a traveler wound wind up there attacked.'

'Well I doubt that you would find them.' Rica said in a relaxed tone. She finally relaxed thanks to the cup of tea that Conrad gave. 'I mean we got scattered. We were attacked by **something**.' Her tone is calm as she told them what had happened to her. 'I don't know what it is but, it seems that THEY were expecting us to appear. It became quite dangerous that all we could do is separate for better survival. Azure is forced to do drastic measures who I thought could do something about it.'

'I don't understand what you mean but, in other words you can't get back?' Yuri asked in an awkward tone.

Rica looked at Yuri stunned. She couldn't believe herself. Did she actually want to return home? Never has she been attached to anything other than Yuna so why is she longing for a place to return to. She felt awkward talking about it and diverted the talk, 'I'll just need to find Azure. I'm sure that they can do something after talking, plus we can find out the real cause what happened.'

'Is everything fine your highness?' the commoner asked entering the room timidly. 'If you need anything just call for us.' He looked like he had been hesitating to enter the room.

'It's fine!' Yuri answered with a smile; he thanked the man of the house. He faced Rica with a smile, 'You can come with us.'

Rica stared at Yuri her thoughts were that Yuri has not changed yet. Yuri remained trusting as always. Somehow, she felt loss and gave up, even she feel that staying close where the Maou is might be good considering that she almost lost her life.

Conrad felt a presence outside the house. He left the room. He looked up and saw a kohi bearing a letter. The kohi dropped the letter to him which he caught. He stares at the letter which the kohi had dropped and read the contents.

"**SARA…" **the name made such an impact to Conrad. Unlike Yuri, Conrad wasn't as pleased as Gwendal in Saralegui's presence or even at the mention of the name. He read the contents reluctantly.

Blackknight291: END… Okay so I end the story here with Saralegui's visit. You may find the story incomplete but I refuse to kill off any characters anymore. Thanks to those who gave review and read my fanfic….


End file.
